


I Was Not Expecting This

by Blondie600



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, I am going to hell bye, Implied Tsukishima/Yamaguchi, M/M, Maid Cafe, Skirts, Yes you read that right, why did I do this idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie600/pseuds/Blondie600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Karasuno boys hold a Maid Cafe for the school festival and Kageyama REALLY enjoys it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Not Expecting This

**Author's Note:**

> For my loser friend who requested this because she is a weeb, Happy (late) Birthday Hun! :3

“Before you all run off I need to have a chat with you.” Daichi shouts as we finish cleaning up and I let out a quite huff. I just want to go home I literally do not care about whatever he wants to talk to us about, but I trudge over to him anyway and find myself stood next to Tsukishima who looks about as done as I feel.

“So, as you know all of the schools clubs have to take part in the schools festival and this year we’ve been chosen to run the café!” Suga grins, standing next to Daichi in front of us “And after chatting to a friend of mine he suggested we do the same as he did at his school and after pitching the idea, it was met with almost too much enthusiasm from the board.”

“They were all girls.” Daichi interjects

“Yes, but there were a few guys there and they seemed just as enthusiastic funnily enough so, we are going to be creating a Maid café!” Suga announces.

Wait, what?

“But we’re all boys!” Hinata interjects, frowning at Suga. It takes me a few minutes to realise what he’s saying and then it hits me

“NO.” Tsukishima and I yell at the exact same time

“You can’t be serious?” Ennoshita groans “That’s even worse than last year!”

“I am not wearing a skirt.” I sneer

“I thought you might re act like that but we only need 4 of you to do it as Yachi has already volunteered to help out!” Suga smiles “Myself and Asahi will be showing people to their table whilst Daichi takes care of the drink and Kageyama, I thought you could help Shimizu in the kitchens?”

“Yes.” I reply immediately, trying to avoid wearing a skirt at all costs.

“So… will there be lots of girls there?” Tanaka asks, peering at Suga with a look of mild interest

“Oh yes, according to my friend it was VERY popular with the ladies.” Suga replies, his eyes are sparkling in amusement and I can tell exactly what he’s doing.

“WE’RE IN!” Tanaka and Noya yell, pumping their fists in the air

“Excellent!” Daichi grins “We need two more people now please.” He adds, looking over us all

“I’ll do it! Anything to help out my Senpai’s!” Hinata exclaims, smiling widley “Yamaguchi will do it with me won’t you!” He adds, pulling a very startled looking Yamaguchi with him

“I… Um… I guess?” He stammers, looking slightly shocked at being volunteered

“Great! Thank you so much you guys!” Suga smiles, clapping his hands together and clasping them in front of his chest “This is going to be great! Tsukishima and Ennoshita would you two mind helping in the kitchen as well then please?”

“Fine by me!” Ennoshita agrees

“As long as I don’t have to wear a fucking skirt.” Tsukishima shrugs

“Great! We’ll give you more details at the end of the week! Good job today!” Daichi announces before herding us all out the door and towards the changing rooms.

>>>> 

Cooking is one of the few things I enjoy besides volleyball so I’m not opposed to working in the kitchens today. The fact I don’t have to wear a stupid suit or a fucking skirt is just icing on the cake. I’m wearing dark blue jeans and a smart, white, button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up so they don’t get in my way and am just tying an apron around my waist when Suga burst through the door.

“Kageyama, can you please go and calm your boyfriend down!” He gasps

“What the fucks wrong with him now?” I growl, securing the apron around my waist before following Suga out into the main dining area. Daichi and Asahi are stood in the centre of the room next to Yamaguchi who’s wrapped in what I recognise to be Tsukishima’s coat.

 “He’s in there.” Daichi sighs, gesturing to the area that’s been blocked off for us to change and take out breaks in.  I sigh and head over there, pushing through the curtains roughly

“What’s wrong?”

“KAGEYAMA GET OUT!” He shrieks, leaping from his position curled up on the floor to hide behind one of the curtains

“Shouyou, what’s the matter?”

“Don’t first name me, I need you to leave!” He snaps, poking only the top of his head around the side of the curtain

“Why?” I ask, rolling my eyes at him as I slowly move towards him

“I… I don’t want you to see me like this; I’m worried you’ll think it’s weird!” He mumbles and I can see the blush slowly rising up his cheeks

“I’m sure I won’t, just show me here instead of in front of everyone if that’s what you’re worried about!” I reply, standing about a meter away from his hiding place and crossing my arms across my chest “I’m not moving until you come out.”

I hear him sigh and mumble something that’s probably an insult under his breath before slowly but surely moving himself out from behind the curtain.

I feel my jaw fall open when he reveals himself fully, my eyes widening at the sight before me. He looks absolutely amazing.  Who knew thigh highs and a puffy skirt could look so good on a guy I mean wow.

“You… I…” I stammer, my throat constricting as I run my eyes up and down his body

“Is it that bad?” Hinata yelps, moving to wrap himself in the curtain again. I grab his wrist before he can cover himself and push him against the wall gently

“You… You look hot.” I mumble, refusing to meet his eyes “Like, ridiculously hot I… I just…”

“Tobio, are you… are you serious?” He gasps, pulling my face up so I’m looking him in the eyes “My god you are! Who knew you’d be such a pervert.”

“I’m not!”

“I’m joking babe, I’m just kinda shocked to be honest, I didn’t expect you to like it quite this much.” He whispers, running a hand across my crotch gently making me whine

“You… you can’t come and see me at all during today I… I won’t be able to stop myself from…”

“I get what you’re trying to say and that’s exactly what I’m not going to do, I’ll make sure I come and see you as much as possible.” He purrs in my ear, squeezing my ass with his hand before slipping out from under me and bouncing out the door.

I was not expecting this.                                                   

I adjust myself and take a few deep breaths before walking out the room. Thankfully Hinata isn’t anywhere to be seen, I stand next to Yamaguchi as Suga dashes around and see he’s still clutching Tsukishima’s coat around his shoulders.

“You’re not enjoying this as much as they are then?” I ask, nodding towards Noya and Tanaka who are parading around without a care in the world.

“Oh I’m not fussed about wearing this; I’m just a bit cold is all.” Yamaguchi replies nonchalantly “Hinata was the most distressed to be honest.”

“Yeah well, he’s alright now.” I mumble, grinding my teeth together in annoyance

“I knew you’d make him feel better.” Yamaguchi grins, patting me on the shoulder

“5 MINUTES PEOPLE!” Suga yells, dashing past us with an arm full of napkins

“Can you pass me my head thingy please?” Yamaguchi asks, pointing to the headdress on the table besides me. I grab it and hand it to him before heading off towards the kitchen

“Good luck!” I shout at him making him laugh and salute me before fastening the headdress to his head and handing Tsukishima his coat. I snigger at Tsukishima’s expression but then stop myself realising that I’m no better and let out a sigh before entering the kitchen and beginning my preparations.

>>>> 

I didn’t expect us to be this busy if I’m honest but I’ve been rushed off my feet, not that I’m complaining. I’ve seen Hinata a few times in passing but thankfully not for a prolonged period of time.

“I don’t know how I feel about this whole… thing.” Ennoshita mumbles, leaning against the counter next to me and watching Tanaka intently as he flies around the room

“Senpai, I didn’t know you had a crush on Tanaka-senpai.”

“I HAVE NO SUCH THING!” Ennoshita shrieks, jumping away from me and giving me an evil glare “Whatever gave you that idea?”

“I thought the same thing.” Kiyoko says indifferently from my other side

“But… I… He… He’s straight?”

“I don’t think so,” I reply, raising an eyebrow at Ennoshita

“I agree with Kageyama or at least, he’s straight unless it involves you.” Kiyoko adds, not even looking up from her cooking. Ennoshita stares at us both in shock for a while and I can pretty much see his brain trying to process this new information.

“Are you guys going to do any work today?” Tsukishima asks, appearing besides Kiyoko and picking up the plates

“We were just having a serious discussion Tsukishima.” Ennoshita retorts

“About your crush on Tanaka or the fact Kageyama always looks like he’s been kicked in the nuts?”

“YOU KNOW AS WELL? WHAT THE HELL GUYS!” Ennoshita yells, looking around at us all in annoyance

“Most of the team does.” Tsukishima shrugs “Anyway, I’m going to do some actual work.” He adds before disappearing back out into the dining area.

“Well I better go too,” Ennoshita sighs, running a hand through his hair “Good talk!”

“He’s so cute.” Kiyoko mutters, looking after Ennoshita as he leaves the kitchen with a tray of drinks

“In a sad moping puppy kinda way or a genuine kinda way?” I ask, raising an eyebrow at her as she snorts

“Bit of both.” She giggles, smiling at me before turning back to her work.

>>>> 

“Finally!” Suga sighs, sinking down into a seat beside me and resting his head on the table

“It was a great success Senpai.” I reply, fiddling with the napkin on the table in front of me

“It really was! Thank you so much for helping!” Suga says, flashing me one of his motherly grins

“C’mon you two, home time!” Daichi announces, clapping us both on the back with a smile. I stretch gently before standing up and heading towards the changing area to get my coat and Hinata. I enter the small room as Yamaguchi is leaving, he pats me on the shoulder as he passes, grinning slightly before pulling Tsukishima out the room, shouting bye as they go.

“Tobio!” Hinata grins, bouncing over to me now dressed in jeans and a familiar t-shirt

“I wondered where that t-shirt had gone!” I scoff, grabbing my coat off one of the hooks and raising an eyebrow at him sceptically.

“It’s comfy and it smells of you.” He shrugs, taking my hand gently and leading me out the room “Bye Suga and Daichi!” He adds, waving at the two remaining people in the room. They shout goodbyes as we head outside and into the sunshine, our hands still interlocked.

“Did you enjoy today?” Hinata asks, looking up at me curiously

“Yeah, it was fun actually. I’m really going to miss the third years.” I reply quietly, looking up at the clear blue sky

“So am I, I can’t believe they’re leaving in like 3 weeks.” Hinata sighs before yawning loudly

“Was running around in a skirt really that tiring?” I chuckle, nudging him with my elbow

“Oh don’t you start, I could see you enjoying the view.” He laughs, winking at me. I feel a blush creep up my cheeks as he laughs at me and I pull my hand from his and cross my arms.

“Dumbass Hinata.”

“I can’t believe you still call me that! After all we’ve been through as well!” He guffaws pushing me gently and making me stumble

“Well you’re always going to be a dumbass so there no point in stopping is there?” I retort, glaring at him

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you said it during our wedding vows.” He mutters, rolling his eyes at me and carrying on down the road, not noticing I’ve frozen in my tracks.

Our… our wedding vows? He’s been thinking about… that? We’ve only been together 6 months!

“What’s wrong?” He asks, turning back to look at me where I’m frozen in the middle of the road

“You… I… Our wedding vows?!” I stammer, avoiding his eyes

“Yeah, that’s what people say when they get married.” He replies, walking back to me and bending down so his face is right up in mine

“You… You think about us getting married?!” I mumble, standing back up straight

“Of course I do! I also think about how many kids we’d have and whether we’d have a dog or a cat. I think your more of a cat person but I love dogs so I think we’d have to compromise and have both to be honest, don’t wanna fight about it.” He rambles, taking my hand again and pulling me to head back towards home but I don’t budge. Instead I rip my hand from his and pull him into a deep kiss.

“I love you, you absolute dumbass.” I mumble when I’ve pulled away, kissing his cheek before taking his hand and pulling him down the road

“You… I… Don’t just spring kisses on me like that!” He garbles, punching me with his other hand

“Well if you’re going to react like that I won’t do it anymore!”

“I DIDN’T SAY THAT!” He yells, punching me again before launching into a very long talk about how he never wants me to stop kissing him and I can’t help but smile at him. Whoever knew I would fall in love with such a loser who looks so good in a skirt and doesn’t ever shut the hell up. Not me that’s for sure,

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me bye


End file.
